Mirramour love
by Jtyler12
Summary: Takes place in the Mirror world. A bunch of Amourshipping oneshots between Mirror Serena and Mirror Ash
1. Nightmare

Serena couldn't explain it. How could she fall for HIM? Of all people it had to be him.

Ash Ketchum. He was practically the complete opposite of her. Cowardly, quick to cry and very very shy. She shouldn't have any feelings for him beyond friendship and yet...she did. She found him to be pretty cute when he wasn't crying...not that Serena would ever admit it to anyone, even Fennekin. She had a reputation she had to keep.

Even if she did say something, she doubted he felt the same way, considering she was always making fun of him. No, he'd probably be really sweet about it and shyly tell her that he didn't feel the same but that they would always be friends.

She didn't make fun of him for the heck of it though…she was just trying to toughen him up a bit. She new he had the potential to be just as good if not better than her if he only had more confidence in himself, like that Ash from the other dimension. She wanted her Ash to be a bit more like him. Just a bit. She enjoyed being the dominant one after all.

Serena looked over to the boy occupying her thoughts. He was currently sound asleep in his sleeping bag. Serena looked over to her other two friends to see they were asleep as well. Seeing that the coast was clear, she lifted her hand up and kissed it. Serena lightly placed her hand on top of Ash's head, only to remove it a few short seconds later.

Feeling satisfied, Serena rolled over and went to sleep.

Ash woke up in a cold sweat. Unsure of where he was, he looked around and got his barrings. Ash sat up.

'that…..that was just terrrible….'Ash thought.'I was trapped….with noway out...no friends….' He could feel tears coming to his eyes, he tried his best to hold them back. He sure didnt want to wake the others.

'I'd better get back to sleep…..'He thought swallowing the lump in his throat. Ash laid back down and tried to fall asleep again. He laid with his eyes closed for what felt like and hour but his dream kept coming back to haunt him. Sighing in frustration Ash sat up.

'What do I do now?' he thought.'I need to get to sleep'

He looked over to the girl sleeping in her own bag just a few feet away from him…..Serena…..A blush came to his face as he dismissed his terrible terrible idea. She would kill him for even asking but….he had to try.

Mustering up every ounce of courage he had (which wasn't much) he left his bag and knelt next to her's.

"Serena...Serena..." Ash whispered as he lightly shook the sleeping girl.

"Wha? What is it?" Serena said as she sat up in her sleeping bag. She looked at Ash, who immediately lost his courage.

"Never mind it's stupid...ill just go back to bed..." He said quickly. He turned around and was about to start walking back to his sleeping bag, when he felt something grab his arm. He looked back toward Serena.

"Ash, you've already woken me up, what is it you want?" She asked.

Ash replied in a smaller voice than normal. "I-I had a nightmare...I don't want to sleep alone...I wanted to know if I could sleep in your bed tonight" he said, staring at his shoes.

Serena's curious expression changed to surprise and a small blush covered her cheeks.

"You have got to be kidding me" she said harshly. Ash flinched and gave her a pleating look.

She watched him for a minute, contemplating the situation. On one hand, Ash wanted to sleep next to her for his own comfort. Which was a real confidence boost on her part. But on the other hand, she wanted him to become less of a coward….Serena decided to throw caution to the wind, she made sure to sound reluctant.

"Fine. But just for tonight OK? I'm not your babysitter." Ash nodded and crawled into the bag next to her.

"T-thank you Serena" Ash mumbled.

She grunted as she turned on her side, as much as she wanted to snuggle him she knew she had to control herself. Ash watched her for a few moments, until he was sure she was asleep.

"Night...Serena...sweet dreams..." He whispered, as quietly as he could. He turned on to his side and closed his eyes. Feeling much safer with Serena near.

When the morning came Serena could feel something soft and warm on her stomach. At first she ignored it. Trying to pass it off as one of her pillows. But eventually her curiosity got to her.

Serena opened her eyes and focused her gaze on her stomach. She could see a black lump of...something. Serena brought her hands up and moved her hair out of her eyes and mouth.

She looked back at the lump and almost had a heart attack.

The soft, warm lump turned out to be Ash's head.

She was about to push him off, when the events of last night came to her mind. She looked down at him again. He looked like he was really comfy...

She could see his chest rise and fall with each breath.

'He looks kinda cute there...' Serena thought as she watched him. Serena slowly place her hand on top of his head, lightly playing with his hair. She felt Ash's head lift off her stomach, she quickly removed her hand just in time for ash to turn his head and look at her.

They were both silent for a few seconds. Until Ash realized the situation and leaped out of the bag, apologizing rapidly.

"Serena! I'm so so so so sorry! Please don't be mad at me!" He said frantically as his eyes started to water. He knew he should have done this! Now Serena was mad at him!

"Ash calm down!" She said sternly.

"Serena please please don't be mad! It was an accident!" He sobbed.

"Ash! I'm not even mad!"

Ash looked at her with watery eyes "You're not?"

Serena shook her head.

Ash wiped his face dry. "Oh..." He said embarrassed.

Silence once again came over them until Serena got an idea, her lips curled into a smirk. Ash trembled a little, wondering what she was going to do.

"How was it?" She asked.

"H-how was what?" He said already knowing the answer.

"My stomach. Did it make a nice pillow for you?" She said teasingly.

Ash's face was overtaken by a blush. He tried to come up with a half decent response.

"I uhhhh it...well I-i uhhh" He stuttered.

"Come on Ash...I'm waiting." She let herself take pride in his blush.

"I-i well...i-it" Ash stopped, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts. reopening his eyes, he looked back at Serena.

"Serena I…." Ash started but was interrupted by Clemont and Bonnie yelling that breakfast was ready. He immediately took his chance and ran off toward the siblings.

Serena giggled and went to join the three for breakfast.


	2. Training

Ash sat in the shade of an oak tree, gazing at Serena, who was currently focused on training Fenniken for their next gym battle. Ash sighed, She always looked so beautiful while she trained.

He really looked up to her. She was strong, smart, brave. She was everything he wished he was.

He tried to be strong...he really did. But when ever he messed up or lost a battle, memory's of his fathers words echoed through his mind.

'You want to be a Pokemon master? Why? You'll never amount to anything! You pathetic waste of space!' His father said mockingly as his Friends all laughed at the crying four year old.

His father had called him pathetic so much as a child he had begun to think it was his real name for a short time.

'ASH! What is your glitch?! I'v called your name at least a dozen times!' His father would yell.

'But dad my names pathetic...' He would whisper.

'What? what's wrong with you? Go to your room! Your grounded for a month! Your to stupid to be seen in public!'

He got grounded a lot back then...

But his father told him that he treated him that way because he deserved it. Who was he to disagree with his father?

His mom and dad got in a divorce when he was really young. Ashs brother, Hannibal, went with their mom to Pallet town in Kanto while Ash went with their father to live in Kalos.

Ash was shook out of his thoughts when he noticed that there was a lot less sunlight around him. Ash looked up and came face to face with a glaring Serena. He swallowed hard and his cheeks turned red, she looked really pretty with the sunlight shining off her honey blonde hair. He just wished she wasn't glaring at him...

"H-hi Serena..."he said nervously.

"Why were you staring at me?" She interrogated.

Ash was surprised. He had been found out!? He watched her train all the time and she had never caught him before. Ash suddenly found his shoes very interesting

"W-what? I wasn't staring..." He mumbled unconvincingly.

"Yes you were, I saw you. Don't even try to lie Ash. You suck at it."

'Yet another thing I'm no good at' he thought sadly.

"Now why were you staring at me?" She said, now sounding more curious than annoyed.

Ash said the first thing at came to his mind "Cause you're really pret-" he stopped himself, and decided to say the second thing that came to his mind "Cause I wanted to study how you battle! Maybe pick up on a few things!" It wasn't a lie, not entirely, he did want to get better. but when ever he tried to study her, he would get distracted by her looks.

Serena was taken aback by his answer. She was silent for a few moments. Until she finally responded.

"Do you want to train with me?" She asked.

Ash dropped his shoelace, which fell back down to his shoe lifelessly. Did she really just ask him to join her? He wouldn't be a good training partner.

"I'm not much of a match for you, you won't get much better..." He said looking up at her.

"This isn't for me to get better, it's for you. Now get up and get Pikachu." She said forcefully, turning around and walking back to her Fenniken.

Ash reluctantly brought Pikachu over to Serena.

As Ash expected. The battle didn't last long. He had Pikachu fire of a thunder bolt, which Fenniken dodged. Serena responded and had Fenniken use ember which hit Pikachu full force, ending the battle.

Ash looked at Serena with eyes watering." See? I told you I wouldn't be a good match. Dads right...I'm pathetic..." He said sadly, whispering those last two words under his breath. He started crying, the tears running down his cheeks. He fell to the ground and hugged his knees.

Serena watched Ash from the other side of the field. She recalled Fenniken and made her way over to her bawling friend.

'What a crybaby...' She thought. Then she heard him whisper something...

"Dads right...I'll never amount to anything"

Serena felt her heart melt when she heard that. Why would a father say that to his child? Especially ...he was so nice when they stopped by ashs home...

'No wonder Ash was so reluctant to visit him...' She thought sadly.

She looked down at Ash, who was still crying like someone just died. She knelt down next to him and threw her arms around him.

Ash suddenly felt something warm and welcoming wrap around his body. Without looking he made the connection that it was Serena. His face turned as red as his hat.

"Ash, it's not over when you lose, it's over when you quit" she placed her hand under his chin and brought his head up, until they were at eye level. The she continued "Just because you lost doesn't mean you should give up, you try again and again until you get it right"

Ash blushed even harder when he realized how close her lips were to his...

"From now on, you and I are going to train together. I know you can be the Pokemon master you've always wanted, you just have to work for it..." She whispered.

"O-ok" Ash responded weakly. Still staring at her lips. He was about to make an attempt to kiss her when she removed her arms from him and pulled away.

"Now I think it's almost time for lunch, let's get going" she said as she stood up and offered her hand to him which he took without hesitation.

They were about halfway back to the campsite when Ash realized something...Serena had yet to let go of his hand. Ash felt his cheeks flair up yet again.

"S-Serena" he stuttered.

"Hm?" She asked looking over to him.

"M-my uhh m-my hand..."

"What about it?" She asked.

"Y-you're still h-holding it..."

Serena looked down and saw their hands still connected. Her cheeks turned slightly pink but she didn't let go...in fact she just squeezed hand a little. Serena looked back at the nervous wreck that was Ash Ketchum and smiled.

"It appears I am" she said. Still smiling.

"O-ok then, just t-thought you should know" he replied.

They continued back to the camp hand in hand.


	3. Well this is awkward (authors note)

Alright so check it.

If there's one thing I hate on this site it's writers who start stories and then never finish them. When they promise they are gonna finish a story, then never do. They disappear without a trace. Never put out any updates and never say a word.

I also hate hypocrites.

Why are you looking at me like that?

Oh right, I'm one of them. I'm one of them pretty hard.

Sorry about that.

But I've kinda moved on, I guess? I've moved on to drawing and making my own comic, which is showing a lot of promise. My teachers, friends and even random people, who I pester into reading it say, it's good after telling me to go away and never talk to them again.

Anyways, I'm kinda saying I've lost interest in writing fanfics, moved on to making my own story. One that I'm really passionate about, and I can't really focus on other people's stuff (not that there's anything wrong with not having your own story, I just want to focus 100% on developing my own world).

That and I'm very lazy. Look how long it took me to get this message out.

At first I was just gonna leave this account quiet and hope the few people who read my stories would forget about them. But that didn't happen. Every so often I'll get a review or a PM about it, and I feel guilty. So I've decided to post this on my stories to give you guys some closure.

Not trying to jerk myself off, I don't have many people looking at my stories, but for the few that do, believe me I've heard your cries of 'yo finish the story boi'.

I've seen people put stories up for 'adoption' before on here, I don't really know how it works but I guess I can do that. Whether it's by me sending you the files or you just rewriting it entirely on your account. PM me if you are interested in adopting one of my stories.

I may write more in the future, I love writing and could always use the practice. There are tons of story ideas that I have always wanted to see on here but haven't. So I may come back with a story or two every so often.

If you are for some reason interested enough to see what I'm up to nowadays here's my DeviantArt ( lordswiggity . DeviantArt .com) be sure to delete the spaces.

Thank you to everyone who gave my stories a chance and gave feedback. I really appreciate it. Most of my stories were horrible and cringy, a few were decent. I've learned a ton both from reading fanfics and writing them. And I'm incredibly great-full for that.


End file.
